Ein Leben in Mittelerde?
by Nairalin
Summary: Tja, Myne Simbelmyne und ich, Fea teilen dieselbe Leidenschaft für das 1. Zeitalter und da dachten wir uns, wir schicken uns selber mal hin. Wir werden beide an einem heißen Sommermorgen aus der 'Gegenwart' gerissen und landen in Beleriand zur Zeit der An
1. Chapter 1

Ein Leben in Mittelerde Prolog:

Besorgnis war rundherum. Die Gesichter der Anwesenden waren voll Sorge, Bestürzung und Hilflosigkeit. Niemand sprach mehr, denn das, was sie sahen, verschlug ihnen die Sprache.

So viel Schmerz, Verzweiflung waren in dem Gesicht ihres Schützlings, und Hass, Zorn und Widerwille standen im Gesicht des anderen. Beide waren sie von Grund auf verschieden. Vom Aussehen, wie auch vom Charakter. Und doch waren sie sich ähnlicher als alle anderen. Sie ergänzten sich, waren ein perfektes Team, waren die besten Freunde, doch diese Freundschaft würde zerbrechen, dass wussten die Männer und Frauen in dem Saal.

Auf einmal durchbrach ein Schluchzen die Stille und alle drehten sich um.

Eine Gestalt kniete auf dem Boden und hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Schluchzer ließen den zierlichen Körper erbeben, der nun von ihrem Gemahl an sich gedrückt wurde und gewiegt wurde.

Este war es, die Heilerin unter den Valar, hatte dem Schmerz nicht mehr standgehalten und weinte Tränen des Bedauerns, des Schmerzes und der Hilflosigkeit. Hilflosigkeit, die sie alle verspürten. Lórien hielt sie in seinen Armen und tröstete sie soweit es möglich war.

Versammelt waren sie in einem Raum, der nur den Valar und den Maiar zu betreten erlaubt war.

Der Platz, an dem Eru Ilúvatar zu ihnen kam und mit ihnen sprach. Den niemand anderes war an diesem Tag in ihre Mitte getreten, weil sich so viele Dinge häuften. Melkor war entkommen, übte eine Schreckensherrschaft in Endor aus, der nur wenige widerstanden. Die Silmaril waren geraubt, Finwe erschlagen, die beiden Bäume Yavanna's zerstört und die Noldor auf den Weg nach Beleriand. Verrat und Misstrauen als ihre Begleiter auf diesem Weg.

„Meine Kinder!", vernahmen die Ainur die Stimme ihres Herrn und Vaters. Seine Stimme war weder männlich noch weiblich. Sie sprühte vor Leben und der Magie der Schöpfung. Seine Gestalt war kaum zu erkennen. Nur verschwommen konnte man Seine Gesichtszüge erkennen, ebenso war es mit Seinem Körper. Ein Leuchten ging von Ihm aus, ein sanftes Leuchten, das nicht blendete, das Geborgenheit und Sicherheit schenkte.

Sie verstummten, sahen zu Ihm und warteten auf das, was Er zu sagen hatte.

„Ihr könnt viel verhindern, wenn ihr einen anderen Weg findet, als selbst direkt einzugreifen.", begann Er, „Ich will euch, meine Kinder, etwas zeigen. Einen Lösungsweg, der viel verhindern kann. Der vielleicht, wenn ihr es richtig anstellt, Leben retten kann. So seht, was ich neben Amar geschaffen habe!"

Er hob ein Hand.

Ein Loch bildete sich und ein Leuchten war in diesem Loch. Und plötzlich waren Bilder zu sehen, Bilder von einer Welt. Und Bilder von zwei jungen Mädchen. Jungen Damen, die keine Kinder mehr waren, aber auch noch nicht erwachsen waren, noch keine Frauen waren.

Die eine war voller Lebensfreude, Frohgemut, Tapferkeit, Geduld und Ruhe. Blondes, fast schon weißblondes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht, aus dem kristallblaue Augen strahlten. Augen, die einen fesselten und die leuchteten. Schlank war sie, doch ein ungeduldiger Zug um ihren Mund war in ihrem Gesicht. Um sie herum Lärm und Kisten auf Rädern, die von selbst fuhren.

Ein Rucksack war auf ihrem Rücken und sie sah auf ihr Handgelenk. Ein Gegenstand mit Zeigern trug sie um ihre Hand. Tickend zeigte sie etwas, doch die Herren des Westens verstanden nicht, was es zeigte.

„Bei den Valar, wo bleibt dieser verfluchte Bus?"

Unruhig ging sie auf und ab, hielt nach diesem sogenannten Bus Ausschau. Als einer dieser rollenden Kästen kam, stieg sie ein und verschwand.

Dann waren wieder Szenen aus dieser seltsamen Welt. Krieg; Männer, die tot umfielen ohne ersichtlichen Grund; Feste, und vieles mehr.

Fasziniert, erstaunt, neugierig, aber auch geschockt und entsetzt betrachteten sie diese Welt. Sie war laut, verwirrend und so „tot". Wie konnte man dort leben?

Wieder wechselte das Bild, ein anderes Mädchen war zu sehen. Langes, schwarzes Haar fiel offen über ihre Schultern. Grünbraune Augen waren auf ein Fenster gerichtet. Tränen liefen über das herzförmige Gesicht, tropften ungehindert auf den Boden. Ihre Arme waren um ihre Taille geschlungen.

Auf einem Tisch lagen ein Schreibgerät sowie Papier. Daneben eine Zeichnung. Es war ein Portrait, doch allen stockte der Atem, als sie die Person erkannten. Am unteren Rand war ihr Name und darüber der Name, der ihnen Sicherheit gab. Sicherheit, wer diese Person war.

Curufinwe Atarince Feanárion

Alles feinsäuberlich in den Tengwar von Feanáro.

Der Blick aller wanderte wieder zu der jungen Dame. Immer noch stand sie am Fenster und sah hinaus. Doch diesmal hörten die Valar ihre Stimme. Hoch und etwas zittrig, und doch so sanft.

„Bitte, ich will nach Endor! Engel, Valar und Ilúvatar, erfüllt mir doch endlich diesen Wunsch..."

Ein Schluchzen unterbrach sie und sie erzitterte.

„Ich...ich..."

Ein Krachen und die Tür des Zimmers wurde aufgerissen.

„Mara!!", rief eine wutentbrannte Stimme.

Die Bilder verschwanden und mit ihnen das Loch. Zurück blieb ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung, das nicht zu den Anwesenden gehörte. Es gehörte der traurigen Maid, die sie angefleht hatte. Die nichts davon wusste, dass es sie oder Endor wirklich gab.

Verwirrt sahen sie den Einen an.

„Nutzt das Wissen gut. Und vor allem überlegt, was ihr machen werdet. Alles hat Folgen. Ob Gut oder Böse kann niemand voraussagen."

Langsam begann sich Seine Gestalt aufzulösen. Licht umgab Ihn und hüllte Ihn ein. Und dann war Er weg, als wäre Er nie da gewesen.

„Was sollen wir machen?"

Diese Frage stand im Raum. Doch eine hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im königlichen Gesicht.

„Ihr wisst, dass es Finarfins Sohn das Herz zu zerbrechen droht. Und ihr wisst, wie es um Feanáros fünften Sohn bestellt ist. Nutzen wir den Weg, den Eru uns gezeigt hat. Versuchen wir alles soweit zurecht zu biegen, dass kein noch größeres Unglück geschehe! Er hat uns einen Lösungsweg gegeben!"

Einige nickten zustimmend, doch andere wie Mandos waren skeptisch.

„Wir müssen aber auch die Konsequenzen für unser Handeln tragen, Varda! Ich hoffe, dessen bist du dir im Klaren!"

Sie nickte. Natürlich war sie sich dessen bewusst. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, um zu retten, was zu retten war.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen!"

_**A/N:** Dies ist der Prolog von Simbelmyne's und meiner FF. Ich hoffe, die gefällt euch. Über ein Review würden wir uns auch sehr freuen. Sonst noch viel Spaß beim Lesen._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Earel:**_

Ich lief, lief so schnell ich konnte. Würde ich nicht entkommen, so wäre ich des Todes. Morgoth hatte mich aufgespürt, hatte meine Fährte nach all den Jahren wieder erfasst und jagte mich nun wieder durch die Gestade Beleriands.

Wieso hatte ich damals nur von seinen Plänen erfahren? Wieso nur?

Wäre ich doch niemals in den Moment an diesem Ort gewesen. Oh wie ich mich und mein Glück verfluchte! Als ich zurücksah erblickte ich mit Grauen und Entsetzen die Flammenwesen hinter mir. Feuerpeitschen knallten in der Luft und wurden immer treffsicherer. Jeden Moment konnte sich eine dieser brennenden Schnüre um meinen Knöchel wickeln und mich zu Fall bringen.

Panische Angst ergriff mich und ich lief noch schneller. Wie sollte ich, eine Elbin von dem Blute der Noldor und Teleri jemals gegen einen Maia ankommen?

Meine Mutter nannte sie Valaraucar, Vater hatte sie Balrogs genannt. Feuergeister waren sie. Ehemalige Maiar, die Morgoth verdorben hatte, nachdem er sie auf seine Seite gezogen hatte.

Die Bäume hinter mir gingen in Flammen auf, ich hörte es an dem Knistern des Feuers und am Wehklagen und Schreien der Pflanzen. Das Kreischen der Vögel, das Brüllen der Hirsche, Raubtiere und Pflanzenfresser trieb mich noch mehr an. Die Angst erwischt zu werden war groß, die Wahrscheinlickeit hoch. Ich war zu Fuß unterwegs, nicht zu Pferd, was mir einen riesigen Nachteil verschaffte.

Neben meinem Ohr war plötzlich ein so lautes Schnalzen, dass ich verängstigt in eine andere Richtung rannte. Meine Sinne waren überempfindlich geworden, so geschärft wie noch nie.

Und dann sah ich ihn.

Der Sirion, meine Rettung, zog sich gleich einem silbernen Band durch die Ebene, teilte die Landschaft. Die restlichen Bäume hinter mir lassend, spurtete ich zu dem Strom. Meine Angst verlieh mir Flügel.

Doch ein Brennen hinderte mich daran, das letzte Stück in die Freiheit zurückzulegen. Mit einem schmerzhaften Laut fiel ich und wurde wieder in Richtung Wald gezogen. Das Brennen wurde zu einem flammenden Schmerz, verbrannte meinen Fuß und lähmte meinen Körper.

Panik überfiel mich, schüttelte mich durch und mein Kopf wurde wieder klar. Mit einem Aufbäumen versuchte ich mich lozureißen, krallte meine Hände in die Erde und das Gras und schrie meine Gebete den Sternen zu.

So durfte es nicht enden! So würde ich nicht enden, ich durfte nur nicht aufgeben. Mit einer Hand zog ich einen Dolch, krallte mich noch fester in die Erde, stemmte meinen freien Fuß in den Boden, nur um ein wenig Halt zu finden.

Meine Hoffnungen lagen auf dieser Waffe. Ich hatte einen Wurf, eine Chance frei. Würde ich nicht treffen, so Gnade mir Iluvatar!

Meine Augen visierten einen Punkt an und ich warf meine Hoffnung auf die Peitsche dieses Scheusals. Erstarrt wartete ich ab, betete zu Elbereth, zu Manwe Sulimo und all denen die man die Valar nannte.

Die Zeit verann langsamer, der Dolch kam auf die Schnur zu. Drehte sich um sich selbst. Silbern blitzte die Klinge auf und das Geräusch durchschnittener Luft hallte in meinen Ohren wider.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen folgte ich Waffe, auf dem alle Hoffnung lag, die ich hatte.

Ein Geräusch von gespannten Stahl, der zerbrach hallte in der Luft und das Ziehen, das meinen Körper vorher noch gefangen hielt, war verschwunden.

Schnell sprang ich auf, rannte, humpelte mehr, zum Strom. Nur mehr wenige Meter, dann hatte ich es geschafft.

Ein Brüllen hinter mehr zerschnitt die Luft als ich mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei in die kühlen Fluten eintauchte. Das kalte Wasser kühlte meine Verletzung durch die Peitsche und ließ mich klar denken.

Doch plötzlich war da dieses gleißende Licht. Angst kroch wieder in mir hoch. Angst, dass sie mich doch noch erwischten. Aber keine Hitze umfing mich, sondern Wärme und etwas, was ich als Liebe bezeichnen würde.

Dann war da diese Stimme die „Du bist in Sicherheit! Fürchte dich nicht!" in mein Ohr flüsterte. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, alles wurde in meinem Kopf in ein buntes Chaos getaucht.

Als ich aufwachte, war etwas anders. Über mir waren die Sterne, um mich herum die Geräusche von Wasser, einem Wald und die meines Atems. Doch Erinnerungen an Personen, Orte und Dinge sah ich, die nicht von mir waren. Ich spürte ein anderes Wesen in mir, so fremd und doch so vertraut.

Trauer verspürte ich als ich die Kindheit des Mädchens, denn als das stellte sich das Wesen heraus, sah. Als ich ihr Wissen über Mittelerde und die Zukunft las, wurde mir direkt schwindlig. Doch sie war wie ich, ich fühlte es. So als wären sie und ich ein und dieselbe Person. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sie mir freiwillig alles zeigte, mich freiwillig alles über sie herausfinden ließ. Verzweiflung schien ein ewiger Begleiter von ihr zu sein, wenn ich alles richtig deutete.

Bereitwillig ließ ich sie vieles aus meinem Leben sehen, doch nicht alles, dafür schien sie mir noch zu verletzlich und noch nicht bereit. Freude durchflutete mich, die nicht von mir sondern von ihr kam.

Ich verband mich mit ihr, um ihr Trost zu spenden. Sie hatte ihr Vertrauen auf mich gelegt, hatte mich alles über sie herausfinden lassen. Ich spürte, dass sie sich sofort zurückziehen würde, wenn ich meinen Körper für mich beanspruchen sollte. Doch das hatte sie nicht verdient, nicht nachdem sie mir gezeigt hatte, dass sie mir voll und ganz vertraute. Lieber wollte ich mit ihr ein und dieselbe Seele werden, als dass ich sie verletzte.

Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung für mich wie auch für sie. Es wäre meine Chance ein neues Leben zu beginnen ohne die ständige Angst. Denn Morgoth konnte mich nur über meine Seele aufspüren, über meine Aura. Jetzt würde diese sich verändern und unerkennbar für meine Feinde werden.

Natürlich war es etwas eigennützig, doch sie schien mir sogar zu zustimmen. Ich spürte wieder einen Wirbel in meinem Kopf. Die Valar verschmolzen unsere Seelen, ließen sie eins werden.

Dann verspürte ich diesen Schmerz an meinem Bauch. Heiß und stechend machte sich diese Wunde bemerkbar. Doch ich wurde abgelenkt von dem Geräusch eines Aufpralls und einem herzhaften Fluchen in meiner Muttersprache. Muttersprache? Ach ja, das musste die des Mädchen, also von nun an auch meine sein. Doch als sie aufstand, stolperte sie über mich und ich musste vor Schmerz aufschreien.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel Zwei: 

_**Fea:**_

Ich saß, wie schon so oft, an dem Laptop meines Vaters und schrieb an einer meiner Fanfictions weiter.

Ich war froh, dass Papa ihn mir da ließ, wenn er ins Ausland flog.

Nebenbei lief eine meiner Lieblings CDs. Nur so konnte ich mich richtig auf die Figuren konzentrieren und mich in sie hineinversetzen.

Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden schreien und nahm die Kopfhörer ab.

„Mara, komm runter! Mama braucht dich!!", schrie Laura, meine kleine 9-jährige Schwester.

„Komm schon!"

Ich stand auf und lief die Treppe runter in die Küche.

Meine Mutter sah mich wütend an und ich zuckte unmerklich zurück.

„Du hast schon wieder nicht die Spülmaschine eingeräumt!!"

Verdammt darauf hatte ich vollkommen vergessen.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab's vergessen", sagte ich und sah zu Boden.

„Vergessen? Wie oft hast du es schon diese Woche vergessen?", fragte sie mich, obwohl sie die genau kannte.

Ich schluckte. Ich hatte es oft vergessen. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei und in einer Woche schon war Prüfungsschluss. Ich machte gewissermaßen Ferien.

„Oft.", sagte ich leise und traute mich nicht in die Augen meiner Mutter zu schauen.

„Du räumst jetzt dein Zimmer auf. Ich komme in zwei Stunden hoch und werde nachschauen ob du fertig bist! Wenn nicht, hast du zwei Wochen Computerverbot! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ich nickte und lief mehrere Stufen nehmend hoch. Das letzte was ich wollte war PC-Verbot.

Ich drehte die Musik auf und fing an mein Zimmer aufzuräumen.

Chaos herrschte in meinem Zimmer und ich suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt wo ich anfangen konnte. Mein Schreibtisch fiel mir ins Auge und nahm den Laptop und fuhr ihn herunter.

Ich wollte nicht in Versuchung geraten.

Über den ganzen Tisch verstreut lagen Zettel, meine angefangen Kohle- und Rötelbilder, Aquarellstifte und meine Elbisch-Bücher.

Das einzig Gute daran war, dass ich dabei träumen konnte.

Nach Mittelerde, ins 1. Zeitalter.

Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht und ich ließ zu, dass ich wieder zu Amarië wurde, die Elbe als die ich mich vorstellte.

Und natürlich Curufin, meine Muse. Er war meine Lieblingsfigur unter Tolkiens Elben.

Zwar war er eine Mischung aus Gut und Böse, aber wer war schon perfekt?

Ich glaubte nicht, dass die Elben perfekt waren. Vielleicht »perfekter« als die Menschen oder Zwerge, aber nicht wirklich wie die Ainur oder Valar.

Aber genug, ich hatte zu tun und ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren.


End file.
